Drama
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Once great friends, what happens when they get locked in the school basement for a weekend. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Drama

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I went back to school today and let me tell you. It was such a long, dull day. I've already been given way too much homework. I know that I should probably do all my work but I've got one more One Shot to write for you guys to post tomorrow. Here's today's though.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Drama**

 **One Shot. Once great friends, what happens when they get locked in the school basement for a weekend. Lemon. Rated M.**

 ** _Third Person_**

"Hurry up Swan."

"Just help me get the boxes Cullen. The more willing you are to help then the sooner you can leave."

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen despised each other. Once being best friends, they drifted apart so much there was no going back. Chair of the School Council, Bella had to collect some old decorations to show the Council next week. A key part of the drama club, Edward was volunteered by his teacher to help her. Most of the drama clubs supplies were in the school basement so Edward knew where things were. All clubs had finished up and were leaving so it was the last thing both had to do. It was cold and dark in the basement, only one lonely lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The door had closed behind them, automatically locking unbeknownst to them. With a box in hand, Bella tried to open the door at the top of the rickety wooden staircase. At first she was just frustrated at it not opening, then with realisation that it wasn't budging, she began to slowly panic.

"Swan stop messing around."

"I'm not. It won't open."

"Move out of the way."

He pushed her to the side and she fell from the top step. Landing safely on an old stained couch, she huffed loudly. Up on the stairs, Edward was using his shoulder to attempt to batter the door open. It didn't work.

"Thanks for that Cullen. I could have been really hurt."

"Well you weren't. If you hadn't noticed, we're locked in."

"No shit. That's what I said."

"Look, we're alright as long as that light stays on. The power goes off when the school is locked up."

As he finished speaking said light flicked off. Dumping the two boxes in his hands on the top step, he plodded back down the stairs.

"Thanks for this Swan. We're locked in."

"Calm down Cullen. I'll just call my Dad. He'll get someone to let us out."

There was a slither of light from a tiny window at the top of the basement wall. It provided enough light for both of them to see vague outlines.

"And where is your phone Swan?"

Groaning, she stood up and hit her head against the wall.

"In my bag."

"And where is your bag?"

"Upstairs in the Library."

"Exactly."

Pulling his own phone from his leather jacket, the screen lit up his face. She slid down the wall and leaned against the cold stone. He gave her a smartass look, holding his phone out.

"Just call."

With his grin still in place, he scrolled through his phone. No signal. His grin dropped immediately. What little hope he had was gone. They were locked in and had no contact with the world.

"Why haven't you called anyone Cullen?"

"There's no signal Swan."

"What are we going to do now then?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one that got us locked in here."

Standing quickly, she slapped his cheek. Anger coursed through her and she directed it towards her ex-best friend.

"This is not my fault. You were the last through the door. You let it close. If you didn't hate me so much then you may have noticed the door lock behind you."

The fact that she thought he hated her hit him hard. Yes, they'd drifted apart but he could never hate her. She was the one that hated him.

"Fuck you Swan."

"Shouldn't you be fucking Tanya. Not me."

"Arrogant little bitch aren't you Swan."

"Well Tanya is your girlfriend. Or did you forget that?"

Turning away from her, he ran his hand through his hair. Any time they ever did talk it was always about Tanya Denali. She was the one that drove them apart. Bella never liked her. She was fake, cocky, beautiful, and popular and only with Edward for his money and good looks. When Bella saw that he was hooked, she stopped talking to him. He followed her like a lost puppy for a while. Tanya started bad mouthing Bella to everyone. The subtle jabs at her sunk into him. They buried deep into his mind and stayed there.

An awkward silence fell over them and they sat in other corners of the room. Neither spoke for the next few hours, the room becoming darker and colder. His jacket kept him warm enough but she'd left hers upstairs. Her jeans and short sleeved top wasn't keeping her warm. Sighing, he stood and walked over to her. Holding his jacket out, he waited before wrapping it round her shoulders.

"You should have told me you were cold Swan."

"What do you care?"

"I don't like it when women are hurt."

"You didn't care when you pushed me off the stairs."

He slid down the wall next to her and put his arm around her. His body warmth started to warm her up. It was some well needed heat.

"I knew you wouldn't get hurt. I've fallen off the stairs before."

Subconsciously she breathed in his scent and a small smile took over her lips. She missed her best friend. His natural honey scent always comforted her. Fingers freezing, she clasped them together and rubbed them to generate some friction.

"Here…"

Taking her hands in his, he held them up and blew over them. His hot breath fanned over them and started to heat them up. Her hands were shaking as they were so cold.

"You're so cold Bella."

She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"You called me Bella."

"That's your name."

"But you haven't called me that for a year."

"Oh…"

Both let it drop. Neither knew what to say next. On the inside she was ecstatic to be on a first name basis again. Whenever he called her Swan it always seemed to be in spite. It became later and later, night falling and the cold of Forks becoming bitter. The thought of having to spend the night locked in sunk in. It wasn't something either were looking forward to but had to make it work.

"There's a sleeping bag around here somewhere. Let me just find it."

He rummaged through some boxes before lifting out an old blue sleeping bag. Handing it to Bella, she returned his jacket and slipped inside.

"I wouldn't suggest lying on the couch. The floors more comfortable."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

She lay down in the middle of the room and curled into the sleeping bag. Fishing out a small blanket with several holes in it, he pulled it over his shoulders. Bella watched him sit against the wall, having started to shiver himself.

"Edward, come over here. There's enough room for both of us."

Eagerly, he crawled over to her and pulled his shoes off. Slipping into the sleeping bag beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her feet freezing cold, she rubbed them up and down his calf. He pulled her head onto his shoulder. Running his fingers up and down her spine, he breathed out over her face. Old memories surfaced in both of them. They remembered the times they had sleepovers and cuddled up together. Both had small smiles on their faces.

"What happened to us Bella? We were best friends."

The glint in her eyes vanished as she cuddled into his chest.

"You stopped talking to me Bella. It hurt me so much."

"You didn't seem to care so much."

"What are you talking about? I was devastated."

"But you had Tanya. She made you happy."

"Not as happy as when I was with you. She didn't get me. It was all about the outside; not the inside. Not like with you. Tanya's just not right for me. She's a self-centred, lowlife bitch."

"Why are you talking about your girlfriend like that?"

"She's not my girlfriend Bella. I broke up with her two months ago. Didn't you know?"

She felt stupid. All this time she had envied Tanya. She wasn't even with Edward. Her silence was very loud to him.

"I should have told you Bella. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. I never had the guts. I was too much of a coward."

"You aren't a coward Edward."

"You believe that?"

"Yes. I do. You have never been a coward. Just because you were scared to talk to me doesn't make you a coward. I wasn't very approachable."

Both quieted again neither disagreeing with what she'd said. The sleeping bag didn't do much in the way of keeping her warm. Her only source of warmth was Edward. Trying to stay in control of her shaking, she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"Bella, you're still freezing cold."

"I think I noticed."

He sat them both up slowly and pulled his shirt off. She marvelled at his chiselled chest. When they had been friends, she'd seen his chest before but he'd worked out a lot in the last year. He'd developed his six pack so much that it was well defined. A little drool had gathered in the corner of her mouth. Edward hooked a finger under of her chin to make her look up at his face.

"See something you like?"

"Maybe."

Grinning, she became a little sheepish. He liked the attention she was giving him again.

"Your turn."

Her eyes opened wide and she leaned away.

"What?"

"They say that body heat is the best way to keep warm."

She didn't know whether she was reluctant or excited when she pulled her top over her head. She was in a confined space with Edward. There was no reason for her to fear what he'd think though. His eyes were fixed on the top of her breasts that were held tightly in the safety net of her black bra. Thanking the stars that Alice hadn't forced her to wear anything more she enjoyed the attention he gave. As he cleared his throat, he looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Bella."

"You used to say that all the time."

"It's true."

He looked sad for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about Tanya. She never said a good word about you and I was angry at you for ignoring me so I never stopped her. Everything she said eventually became true in my eyes. Other than the fact that you were beautiful. She always tried to put your looks down, calling you fat and ugly. You will never be anything but beautiful though Bella."

Tears in her eyes, she nuzzled into his chest again.

"Thank you."

Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped himself and thought for a moment. There was something that he had to say; something he'd wanted to say for the last few months.

"Bella."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I love you."

One lone tear dropped down her cheek. Even though she had ignored him all that time, she had dreamed about him confessing his love for her. It never happened. Not until now at least.

"I love you too Edward. So much."

He carefully lay her backwards and hovered over her. Lowering his head to hers, he placed his lips to hers. Her hand slid along his jaw and cupped his cheek. Their lips stayed together, moving against the others. His hands stroked along her abdomen as he ran his tongue around her lips. She opened her lips allowing him access to her mouth. Licking the roof of her mouth, he took a hold of her hip in one hand. With his other one free, he placed his fingers over the button on her jeans. She coiled away from him quickly.

"Shh. It's okay. I won't do anything if you don't want me to. You're still shivering though."

A large breath left her lungs and she nodded up at him. Pulling his head back down to hers, she wound her fingers into his soft hair. He continued to pop the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Tenderly removing her jeans from her legs, he could feel her moan softly into his mouth. With her jeans out of the sleeping bag, his fingers trailed up and down her legs, warming them up but also teasing her. Both were running out of breath so he started kissing the crook of her neck.

"Edward. Take your pants off."

It didn't take him long to get his pants off and throw them over his shoulder. She opened her legs up around him with her knees bent. He took this as a sign to nestle between her thighs and press his straining cock against her centre. Long moans vibrated from each of them. Both wanted more. They'd been subconsciously wishing for this for years but only now had they realised it. Bringing his head back over hers, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want you Edward. I do."

His lips touched hers once before he nodded happily. Rocking his hips up into hers, he sucked her bottom lip between his. Without hesitation, he unclipped the back of her bra and whipped it from her body. Not being able to say or do anything, he admired her body.

"Beautiful."

Descending his lips to her skin, with every touch to her body he whispered the same word over and over again. Her chest was heaving as she adored his every kiss. Giggling, she traced her fingers up and down his back. He kissed up to her lips and dropped his hands to her hips. His fingers played with the top of her panties before starting to inch them down her legs. Eager to continue on, he made quick work of his boxers. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held her flush against his chest. She kept his lips on hers, leaving him to focus on where they were also close to joining together. Stroking her thighs, he kept her relaxed as he led himself to her dripping entrance. Carefully pushing into her, he gave a fast thrust and broke her barrier. He wasn't certain but assumed she was still a virgin and it made him proud that she gave him something like that that she couldn't give to anyone else. Keeping still, he waited for her to become comfortable before moving again. The feelings coursing through him were all new. He loved her and he loved every minute with her. Continuously pushing into her, he licked around her lips again. The steady rhythm both abided to sent pleasurable shivers down their spines. Moans escaped from both their throats with every move made. They were so close to the edge and neither could hold on any longer. Bella tensed below him before every muscle relaxed as she came for the first time. He buried himself deep inside her and shattered. Their cum fused together in heat. He pulled out of her and rolled over so that she lay on his chest. Neither was cold anymore. He'd been right. Body heat was the best way to warm up, with the pleasurable addition of some steamy love making. He lay one hand on the base of her spine as his other held the back of her head.

"I would never have done this with Tanya."

"Done what?"

"Make love to her."

She couldn't help the large grin that took over her face.

"You have had sex with her though? Haven't you?"

Her head turned to the side and she tilted it up to him. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Never."

The grin on her face stretched a mile long. Crawling up his body a little further, she crashed her lips to his. She moved her lips against his and held the sides of his face.

"Bella. Bella."

"What?"

She was a little disgruntled at him for stopping her.

"I have a key to get us out of here."

Holding herself up on her elbows, she hit his chest.

"Why didn't you remember this earlier before I half froze to death?"

He took her hands in his causing her to fall into his chest. She sighed and let him wind his arms around her waist again.

"I never forgot. If I had told you, would you have stayed and talked to me? Would you be here, lying in my arms after having made beautiful love with me? Or would you be at home, tucked up in bed still hating?"

"I never hated you. I hated Tanya."

"Do you hate her now?"

"Yes."

Pecking her lips, he drew circles on her hips.

"What about now?"

"I still hate her."

He rolled them over and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he kissed across her cheek and up to her ear. Biting gently on the shell of her ear, he ran his fingers over her hair.

"No?"

"I guess I feel sorry for her now. She missed out on the kindest, smartest, handsomest, most generous man that anyone would have the pleasure of meeting."

"Not to mention my amazing good looks."

"Not just good looks. Every girl drools the moment they lay eyes on you. You're so hot Edward. Look at you. You could easily get a job as a model."

"Maybe I will then. Only if you become one too."

"I'm not pretty enough."

"But you are Bella. You most certainly are. If I were to make love to you every time I thought the word beautiful about you then we would never leave bed. Mind you, that's not such a bad idea."

"Is that all you can think about now? Sex?"

"No. Sex will never get anywhere near anything we will ever do. There's no commitment behind that act. Making love is a whole other world. And I'll never make love to anyone other than you my beautiful Bella. I love you."

"I love you too my Edward."

"Shall we get out of here then?"

"Not yet. I'm pretty happy right here."

"You don't want to go to a comfy hotel bed with me?"

"You asking me to have sex Cullen?"

"I would never…"

Both were happily teasing the other.

"I was asking you to make love with me all through the night and into the early hours of the morning."

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and placed wet kisses to her skin. She closed her eyes and just took in his touches.

"Let's go. I'm getting a little cold again."

"Okay. Remember to text your Dad as well."

"And where am I? He won't be too happy if I tell him the truth."

"Tell him we were catching up at my house and we lost track of the time. You're sleeping over with Alice."

"Wait, I thought I was sleeping with you."

"Do you want to go to a hotel or not?"

Frantically nodding, her eyes had widened as she looked up at him. With the night ahead, both dressed quickly in the dark. Hand in hand they gathered their things before running from the school and disappearing into the night.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
